


Inaccurate Shots

by KestrelShrike



Series: New Galaxy, Same Old Thirst [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Side Story, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: This is just a really short little drabble I was prompted to write on Tumblr. I hope you guys like it, and as always, comments are SUPER appreciated. <3





	Inaccurate Shots

“Just breathe.” Kandros’ breath tickled Wren Ryder’s neck, a pleasant frisson that seemed to shoot straight down her spine. “Steady hands,” he said, leaning over her shoulder to watch, arms occasionally moving in to adjust her position, one lingering on her waist for a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary.

“Making that difficult, Kandros,” she said, though it could also be noted that Ryder did absolutely nothing to wriggle out of his hands.

Amused, he added, “Pull the trigger back smoothly. Release, let the tension out your back or the recoil will knock you back.”

“I know how to shoot a gun, Kandros.” As if to punctuate her statement, Ryder let off a few rounds at the target they had set up on their small range. Her aim was satisfactory, the assault rifle mostly calibrated by now. Satisfactory, but far from perfect. It wasn’t like she had much time to practice on anything other than live, moving targets lately.

“Really? Because I’ve seen you in the field.” Teasing, he stepped back quickly, ducking out of range from a waving fist, smile creasing his mandibles and causing them to wiggle slightly.

Carefully putting her new toy down, Ryder stood with hands on her hips, trying to look like what a Pathfinder should look like- calm, in control, respectable. Not someone who missed shots because their boyfriend was getting a little too handsy. “Just because I don’t have turian control…”

Her first clue should have been Kandros taking another step backwards. Her second would be that he put his hands up in a placating gesture before he even spoke. “Oh, I know all about your lack of control, but it doesn’t usually bother me.” That’s it. She was going to smack him right across his bony shoulder, even if it meant breaking her own hand. Or, more realistically, she was going to blush a spectacularly unlovely shade of red and open and close her mouth a few times, trying to formulate a witty response and coming up with… nothing.

“You shoot it then. Show me how it’s done,” was what she finally settled on, gesturing back to the range.

The gun was a present from Kandros, modified to be lightweight and hold extra bullets. It seemed to fit perfectly in her hands, the measurements exact. When Kandros held it, it looked like a toy, trigger optimized for fragile human fingers and not a turian’s digits. Still, he gamely took a few shots, and most annoyingly, they hit true center. He turned back to face her, and damn if he didn’t have a cocky smile on his face.

Snatching the gun back from him, Ryder leaned up another shot. Breathe. Make sure all her muscles were right, make sure her arms were in the correct position, pull the trigger and… Hah, yes! That time her grouping was much tighter. Another round wouldn’t go amiss, but just as she was looking down the barrel of her rifle, a hand was placed on either side of her waist and again hot breath tickled the fine hair near her ear.

“One more challenge for you, Ryder. But we can’t do it in public.”

She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, yah? I can guarantee I’m better at it than you are.” And if she wasn’t, at least the challenge would be enjoyable.

“Then you better prove you have control.” Or maybe she wouldn’t be, but wasn’t finding out half the fun?


End file.
